


Kisses

by Chibi_Mochi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, College, Drunk Confession, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Mochi/pseuds/Chibi_Mochi
Summary: They were nearing the first hour of the morning when Oikawa started to feel dizzy. The chattering noise surrounding him turned into buzzing as his eyes lock on rosy lips. Oikawa's throat suddenly felt dry, so he reaches for the cup in front of him only to have his ears perk up at what he heard.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85
Collections: IwaOi Week 2020





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of IwaOi Week 2020  
> Prompt: Best Friends to Lovers & Kisses

Being in different colleges wasn't easy, especially when you're in different states and all you can do is facetime your best friend.

"Come on, Iwa-chan, just one song," Oikawa pleaded as he stares at the screen where Iwaizumi had his head hung low as he copies notes from his textbook.

"Look, Tooru, I'm busy," Iwaizumi says as he raises his head to look at the screen where Oikawa was pouting with a kicked puppy expression.

Iwaizumi took a deep breath and clicked his tongue before sighing, "fine, but you better leave me alone after. My classes start at nine,"

"Alright," Oikawa says before staring at the plane ticket hidden from camera view. He tapped his foot on the floor as he contemplates if he should tell Iwaizumi or just surprise him.

Iwaizumi started singing as he takes note, and Oikawa just watched him, eyes locked on Iwaizumi's face and taking in every single change in his expression. Oikawa watched as his eyebrows furrow in confusion, how he'd roll his eyes when he makes a mistake in what he's writing and reaching for his correctional tape, and how his lips would curve into a small smile when he moves to the next page.

"Now, go to sleep," Iwaizumi says, and that's when Oikawa noticed that Iwaizumi was already done singing. A small 'oh,' escaped his lips as he straightens his back, his eyes glancing at the ticket on his table before returning all his attention to Iwaizumi.

"Wait, when are you free?" Oikawa asked. Iwaizumi furrowed his brows and spins his pen between his fingers as he thinks. Oikawa watched how olive-green eyes moved to look at something out of the screen to look at what the brunette assumes to be a calendar.

"Next week," Iwaizumi answers as his eyes go back to Oikawa, "why?"

Oikawa clicked his tongue and smiled sweetly at Iwaizumi, who had his eyebrow raised in suspicion, "oh, I'll be busy around that time. I can only facetime you around Monday to Thursday,"

"I didn't ask," Iwaizumi says, making Oikawa roll his eyes. The latter stood up and stretched before moving his face close to the camera.

"I'm going to sleep, and good luck with your exams. Take my kisses for good luck. I'm sure you'll perfect the exam with these," He said as he blows multiple flying kisses towards the camera while Iwaizumi just pretends to swat each one with his pen.

"So mean, I hope you fail," Oikawa joked as he pouts. Iwaizumi scoffs and moves his hand to let it hover on the screen.

"Your kisses will make me fail, so no thank you," Iwaizumi answers and adds, "now go to sleep, bye," before ending their call.

Oikawa chuckled and runs his fingers through the plane tickets scheduled for next week before going to sleep.

The day of Oikawa's flight arrives, and he couldn't help the excitement that washes over him when he boards his plane. His eyes were locked on the cloud, and his eyes watched the night sky slowly turn to the morning sunrise, a sign that he's about to arrive in the country where his best friend is.

His flight has finally landed after a day of flying. He didn't have anyone to welcome him at the airport, but he still happily pulled his luggage to a hotel he chose to stay in. He lets himself plop on the bed and opened his phone to check Iwaizumi's schedule. He closes his eyes and lets himself rest and get rid of the jet lag.

Oikawa's alarm rang, and he rose from his bed, leaving the hotel to catch a cab and wait outside of Iwaizumi's college university.

Iwaizumi came out of his campus between two friends he made in California. He was busy talking to them when he caught a glimpse of familiar dark blue blazers and dark-brown jeans. Iwaizumi only knew one person who would wear those clothes. That person had curly chocolate-brown locks, eyes having the same color as his hair with his fake prescription glasses, accompanied by a cheeky grin.

"Tooru," Iwaizumi whispered as he stops in his tracks, eyes glued to the man who stood in front of his college as if making sure he didn't imagine it. A confirmation of it being a reality came when Oikawa raised his hand and waved at him with the same yahoo he's heard since he was six.

"Shit," Iwaizumi whispered with a bright smile on his face as he jogs towards Oikawa, leaving his friends to guess what was happening.

"Missed me that much?" Oikawa asked when Iwaizumi was finally standing in front of him.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and placed his hand behind Oikawa's head to make him bow down so he could mess with the hair the brunette fixed in the mirror for an hour, a habit of his that Iwaizumi still remembers.

"Who'd miss a pampered asshole like you?" Iwaizumi says while Oikawa tries to pry Iwaizumi's hands away from his now messy hair.

"Iwa-chan, I hate you," Oikawa says when Iwaizumi finally let go, but the latter just laughed at the statement.

"Sure, you hate me. That's why you flew from Argentina to California and waited outside my college," Iwaizumi says smugly before his face contorts into one that looked like they got hit by a sudden realization.

"Holy shit! You flew from Argentina to Cali! What were you thinking of spending so much money?!" Iwaizumi asked as he grabbed Oikawa's shoulder and shook him. "We're in college, you dumbass! Do I need to be there to stop you and your impulses?!"

"Iwa-chan, you're killing my brain cells! Stop shaking me!" Oikawa yells and presses the bridge of his glasses to the bridge of his nose to prevent it from falling.

Iwaizumi stopped and scrunched his nose and says, "you know what? you're already, might as well join us for drinks,"

Oikawa's mouth slacked before he raises a hand to cover it and give Iwaizumi a teasing grin, "you drink? The Iwa-chan who scolds me to take care of myself drinks,"

Iwaizumi raised a brow, "it's not like I always drink. Besides, I'm pretty sure I still have better abs than you," he says with a smug grin.

"No, no, Iwa-chan, after a lot of rigorous training, I now have abs that surpass yours," Oikawa says proudly, placing his hands on his waist with his chin raised as he looks down on Iwaizumi.

"No matter what training you do, I still have better abs," Iwaizumi says and pats his stomach as if that's enough proof of him having a better body.

"You want me to show you?" Oikawa asks as he removes his blazers. Iwaizumi's eyes went wide when Oikawa's hand moved to clutch his polo.

Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa's hands to stop him as he says, "Tooru, what the fuck are you doing? I don't want to get arrested for public nudity,"

Oikawa laughed and let go of his shirt while Iwaizumi's eyes scan the area, making sure no one saw what the brunette intended to do until his eyes landed on his friends who were still waiting for him as they whisper to each other. He's sure they're talking about him and Tooru, so he decides to pull Oikawa's wrist and guide them back to where he left his friends.

Iwaizumi introduces Oikawa to his friends, and with the former being naturally friendly, they got along well. Iwaizumi felt pride well in his heart when he saw how much his friends enjoyed Oikawa's company. They were chatting and laughing as they walk to their destination, and as Iwaizumi watches his best friend laugh, the realization that he missed Oikawa's raw laughter struck him. Sure, he could hear Oikawa's voice and laughter through his gadget's speakers, but hearing his laughter in real-time was something else.

They occupied one long table in the restaurant they entered, and Oikawa turns to Iwaizumi with a confused look on his face.

"I forgot to tell you this was a mixer," Iwaizumi says, then rubs his nape. Oikawa's jaw dropped as he pokes Iwaizumi's side.

"Iwa-chan, I'm discovering so much today," Oikawa teases and laughs when Iwaizumi rolls his eyes at him.

"You're okay with that, right?" Iwaizumi asks just to make sure Oikawa feels comfortable, "we can leave and go somewhere else if you're not,"

Oikawa smiled and shook his head, "it's fine. I've been to some back in Argentina,"

Iwaizumi clicks his tongue and nods, "Right, I forgot,"

The four who were currently occupying the table were chatting as they wait for a few more friends to arrive. They talked about how it was inhumane for Iwaizumi to be so good at sports, how they found out that he was a Godzilla dork when they walked past a Godzilla poster. Iwaizumi just gushes about his love for it, how Iwaizumi was so scary and intimidating at first. Later on, they found out that he was actually nice and how Iwaizumi fell jumped into the Venice of American Canals the first time they brought him out to drink.

Oikawa couldn't stop laughing at all the embarrassing moments Iwaizumi's friends were telling him, and when he started telling them about Iwaizumi's embarrassing childhood stories, Iwaizumi did the same. They continued to share ridiculous stories until the table was full, and drinks were served.

They were nearing the first hour of the morning when Oikawa started to feel dizzy. The chattering noise surrounding him turned into buzzing as his eyes lock on rosy lips. Oikawa's throat suddenly felt dry, so he reaches for the cup in front of him only to have his ears perk up at what he heard.

"I like you, Hajime," An annoyingly high-pitched tone says. Oikawa's eyes dart towards the man sitting beside him to see how he'd respond. Iwaizumi laughed as a response. Oikawa missed the words that escaped Iwaizumi's lips because his eyes locked themselves on his best friend's lips once again.

Oikawa shakes his head as a certain thought enters his head, chuckles, then downs the content of his cup. He scrunched his nose as the Sunset Rum burns his throat. He reaches for the slice of lemon in the middle of the table and presses a finger on the salt before licking it. He then placed the lemon in his mouth, his teeth sinking into the pulps as he thinks of a certain pair of lips.

Oikawa groaned and shook his head the second time, blaming the alcohol for the thoughts running through his head. He didn't like where his head was going, so he decides to turn to his side to talk to Iwaizumi, but immediately regrets it when he sees a certain girl wiping the side of Iwaizumi's mouth.

Oikawa felt an urge to slap the hand away, and he didn't like it, so he stands up and says his goodbye. Everyone's eyes turned towards him and looked at him with concern. Someone asked if he was alright, and he responded with a nod, lying and saying he was just tired. Not once did his eyes land on Iwaizumi as he bids them a second goodbye before leaving the restaurant with his polo having three buttons opened, a blazer in his arms, and the realization that he sees Iwaizumi as more than a friend.

Oikawa's vision was blurry as he walks out the door, his hazy eyes scanning the area before he curses under his breath, remembering he didn't know how to get back to the hotel without a cab. But instead of returning to the restaurant and ask Iwaizumi to take him home, his pride chose to let him take a path that led to who knows where.

Oikawa was walking aimlessly, his body swaying as he tries to walk straight, but his body wasn't cooperating. He continued to sway, like the drunk man that he is, as his mind goes back to Iwaizumi. He felt his heart beating fast, his face feeling hotter than it's supposed to, and his stomach twisting in an unexplainable way.

"I'm fucked," Oikawa whispers as he leans on the wall in a back alley illuminated by the yellow light provided by the streetlamps.

"Yeah, you sure are, so why did you leave?" Iwaizumi asks, he looked blurry in Oikawa's eyes, but he knows that voice. It's a voice he's learned to love the first time he heard it.

"It's nothing," Oikawa says with a chuckle and hiccup, his hand waving in the air dismissively as he pushes himself off the cold brick wall.

"You're drunk. I'll take you to your hotel," Iwaizumi said as he grabs one of Oikawa's arm and placing it on his shoulder.

Oikawa's head hung low as he let Iwaizumi lead the way, he turned his head to the side to look at Iwaizumi's grumpy expression, but instant regret flashed through him as the urge to kiss Iwaizumi floods his system.

"Where's your-" Iwaizumi asks but was interrupted when he was pinned against a wall with soft lips pressed against his. Iwaizumi's eyes went wide as he stares at Oikawa's drunk and hazy eyes that were looking at him with much intensity.

Iwaizumi was aware of the feelings he had for Oikawa, he's long dreamed of having their relationship move past the friendship they have, but he didn't want it to be like this. He didn't want to take advantage of a drunk Oikawa, so he grabs the brunette's shoulder and gently pushes him away.

"You're drunk. I'll take you to my dorm before you do something stupid," Iwaizumi says and grabs Oikawa's arm and wrapping it around his shoulder once more as they walk towards a cab he hailed.

"Why did you push me away?" Oikawa asked with a sob and a hiccup. Iwaizumi sighs and pulls Oikawa's head towards his shoulder.

"Just go to sleep," Iwaizumi says before letting Oikawa's whines fill the silence of the cab.

They arrived in Iwaizumi's dorm, and he had to drag Oikawa into his room. He lets the brunette fall on his bed with his face buried on Iwaizumi's pillow. A giggle resounds in the room, followed by random rambling coming from Oikawa.

Iwaizumi leaves him alone and takes a towel and a few oversized clothes to change his best friend. Iwaizumi was busy putting the shirt on Oikawa when the brunette threw up on Iwaizumi's lap, making the latter question why he chose to fall in love with Oikawa.

Iwaizumi stood up and cleaned himself before returning to nursing his drunk best friend. After he was done and was lying in bed with Oikawa, the latter whispered something that made Iwaizumi's heart jump to his throat.

"I love you, Hajime, more than a best friend," Oikawa whispers as he grabs Iwaizumi's arm, wrapping his own around the latter's. Iwaizumi took a deep breath and runs a hand through curly brown locks before placing a kiss on Oikawa's forehead.

"I love you too, Tooru," Iwaizumi whispers before drifting off to sleep.

Oikawa woke up with his head pounding and Iwaizumi's arms wrapped around him. He felt his heart beating fast as he tries to recall what happened last night. Panic starts to set in as he recalls kissing Iwaizumi. His head started spiraling into thinking that maybe Iwaizumi hates him now, but he noticed that he was dressed in familiar items of clothing that he's seen Iwaizumi wear on the other side of the screen. A strong arm was also wrapped around his waist, which makes him think maybe something good happened. So, he lets himself burry his head on Iwaizumi's chest with his arms wrapped around the latter's torso.

"You awake?" Iwaizumi asked, his voice groggy from just waking up. Oikawa raises his head and watches Iwaizumi rub his eyes and stretch his arms.

"Yeah," Oikawa answered and sat up, head hung low and fingers fidgeting with each other.

"What's wrong?" Iwaizumi asks as his thumb rub comforting circles on the small of Oikawa's back. The latter furrows his brow because Iwaizumi never touches him there.

"I'm sorry for what I did yesterday?" Oikawa apologizes without raising his head.

"What did you do yesterday?" Iwaizumi asks, the brunette furrowed even more before willing himself to turn towards Iwaizumi.

"I don't know," Oikawa answered truthfully and purses his lips.

"You just said you love me. Are you sorry about that?" Iwaizumi said, making Oikawa's eyes grow wide as a blush creeps from his chest up to his face.

"Iwa-" But Oikawa couldn't continue because he was silenced the same way he silenced Iwaizumi the night before.

"I love you, actually," Iwaizumi admits before grinning at Oikawa, who was staring at him with a stunned expression. "I don't know how this works, but there's no going back to being best friends when we've already said those words, kissed twice, and slept cuddling with each other,"

Oikawa couldn't speak. He couldn't find his voice to do so, but his heart fluttered, and his mind went back to the mixer.

"If you love me, then why did you join the mixer?" Oikawa asked. Iwaizumi shrugged and pulled him into a hug.

"It was just to meet new people. I wasn't going to date any of them. I was planning to confess to you after college, so don't be jelly," Iwaizumi said, the last part muttered, intending to tease him.

Oikawa pouted and laid down once again, "can I have another morning kiss?" he asks as he purses his lips.

Iwaizumi chuckles and leans in, only for Oikawa to block his lips with his hands, "oh, I remembered you swatting the kisses I blew before, so I guess no more morning kisses," Oikawa says as he stands up and pulls Iwaizumi's arm.

"Come and cook me breakfast, Mr. not-my-best-friend-anymore-but-my-boyfriend," Oikawa added, making Iwaizumi roll his eyes with a grin and standing up to follow Oikawa to the kitchen.


End file.
